


if you were the love, i'd be the desire

by tomlinrimmed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, First Time, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Top Louis, i'm really bad at tagging idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:46:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinrimmed/pseuds/tomlinrimmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes out to his best friend, Louis, and his reaction is not what Harry expected but most definitely what he wanted. </p><p>(how lame was that just please give it a chance i worked hard on this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you were the love, i'd be the desire

**Author's Note:**

> okay hii!! I was really bored so I wrote this and i like it??? but i may be wrong and it may like suck idk bUT i am considering writing a part two but that is if people like part one so we'll see!! let me know what you think!
> 
> ((lame title i knoW))
> 
> my tumblr is louisinsuits :)

Harry’s eyes felt like they were glued to Louis, tracing over his features and taking all of him in; his feathery brown hair that laid against his forehead in a perfect swoop, his bright blue eyes that were framed by eyelashes so long that they seemed to leave a shadow over the top of his cheeks. “Whatcha staring at, hm?” Louis asks to his friend, grinning so wide that it reached of his eyes and making them crinkle. “Nothin’.” The curly haired, 16 year old mumbled in response, a pink blush tinting his cheeks as he turns back to the movie that is playing.

Chuckling, Louis pokes Harry’s stomach with a small smirk playing on his lips. “C’mon, tell me what you were staring at.” ”I told you, Lewis. I was staring at nothing.”

Louis raises his eyebrows, his voice taking a condescending tone when he speaks. “Oh, really?” Their eyes met, blue pouring into green. A small grin starts to grow across Harry’s face, making Louis’ grow even bigger than it was. Harry is still blushing as he looks up at the older boy, trying not to smile because no person should be able to make him this happy; it wasn’t fair. He shouldn’t get butterflies in his stomach while looking at his best friend, his heart shouldn’t feel like it is going to fall of his stomach just because their hands brush and he most definitely shouldn’t spend more nights than he would like to admit to, curled up under his covers and pumping his dick quickly with the vision of Louis’ lips wrapped around his cock.

Harry knows that he has to tell Louis. Of course he does, he’s his best friend. “It’s just Louis” Harry thinks to himself. “He knows everything about you, telling him that you like boys rather than girls shouldn't be a big deal at all.”

“Haaaarry? Am I talking to a brick wall now, mate?” Louis shakes the younger boy’s arm, and pulls him his eyebrows knitted close together with a wrinkle formed between them. Harry looks over at Louis with wide eyes, taking a deep breath. “I have to tell you something.” Almost instantly, Harry feels his heart beat pick up, pumping faster as a sudden surge of adrenaline takes over Harry. “It’s just something that has been in my mind for like a while now? And you’re my best friend ,Lou. I don’t want this to ruin us or anything and I mean like, it shouldn’t because it is just my sexuality, I’m not like a murderer or anything but what I’m trying to say, Louis, is that I’m gay.”

Louis’ face smoothens out, the confusion gone as he shrugs, dropping his shoulder so that he is laying on his back again. “That’s cool. Have you shagged any cute guys?”

Harry’s body stills, shock taking over him because did Louis really just ask that? Sighing, Harry shakes his head and mumbles, “N-no, I’m a virgin.” “What?!” Louis half-shrieks, looking at his friend as is Harry had just confessed to robbing Louis’ nan. “You are not!

”With a scowl and a bright, prominent blush on his cheeks, Harry responds, his tone defensive. “Why do you say that?”

“Because if you’re a virgin and saying that you’re gay, I don’t believe how. How would you know?” Louis looks at him wearing an expression that exuded arrogance. Harry shakes his head and rolls his eyes. “If you’re gay, you know that you’re gay, Louis.” “How?”

Letting out a sigh while his nerves build more and more with annoyance, Harry replies. “Because I’ve watched a lot of gay porn, okay?!” Louis snorts and rolls his eyes, shaking his head as he does so. “Nah that just means you like gay porn.” A now massively annoyed Harry takes a deep breath, shaking his head while starting to rub his temples. “Yeah, well Louis to be honest with you, you have no fucking clue what you are talking about!”

Louis just laughs and shakes his head, putting his arms behind his head as he leans back against the headboard, staring at the movie that they have now missed too much of to really be able to understand the plot or care about the characters. “Okay, Harry. Whatever you say.” The smug look on his face makes Harry want to rip his hair out because how can he love someone when all said person does it argue with him? “I know that I’m gay, Louis.” Harry grits his teeth together when Louis raises his eyebrows and sarcastically responds with a “Yeah, okay!” while nodding.

Harry scowls and pushes himself up from his spot on the bed, shaking his head and grabbing his backpack. “What are you doing?” Louis asks. Harry glances back to see Louis looking at him, pouting in a way that makes want to kiss him even though he is so immensely annoyed with. “I’m going home.”

He turns his back to his friend, shoving his feet in his shoes and leaving them untied. As his hand is on the door knob, he hears the mattress creak and see Louis’ hands press against the wooden door. His chest presses against Harry’s back, the front of his jeans resting against Harry’s arse. The curly haired boy blushes and ducks his head, goose bumps rising on his skin when Louis starts talking, his breath brushing against the back of Harry’s neck.

“You could use me to figure out if you’re gay or not.”

Harry freezes, eyes widened in shock at Louis’ words. The room is completely silent for a moment until Harry turns around to find out that Louis is blushing just as hard as him. “What?” Louis licks his lips and stands up straighter, clearing his throat while averting his eyes away from Harry. “Well, um, I don’t want you, like, shagging some random rude guy who won’t even like properly cuddle with you afterwards. And I’m like your best mate and I mean, I trust you? Jesus Christ, I’m rambling like an idiot, I sound like you.” Louis takes a deep breath when he is done, looking at Harry with big eyes that are eager for his reaction.

Harry is dreaming, he has to be. This moment isn’t real and Louis is only saying this because Harry ate too much chocolate pudding last night before bed. He reaches his hand over and pinches his forearm, hissing when the piece of skin stings with pain. Okay, he isn’t dreaming. He is one hundred percent awake and Louis is suggesting Harry gets off with him. Louis, Louis fucking Tomlinson. He couldn’t just pass this chance up, that would just be plain stupid.

“Okay, let’s do it.” Louis nods and takes Harry’s hand in his own, backing up until he’s seated on the bed with Harry standing right in front of him. He takes Harry’s hands and places them on his chest, letting go of them and nodding to Harry.

Harry inhales before letting one of his hands slide down Louis’ chest and against his stomach while letting the other hand move up to tangle in Louis’ soft hair, tugging a bit on it. Louis moans at the feeling, moving his head towards Harry’s hand. Gulping as he feels himself get hard in his pants, Harry moves his hand under Louis’ shirt. He bites his lip to contain the gasp at how soft, and how warm Louis’s skin was under his fingertips.

Sliding his hand up, Harry takes Louis’ nipple between his thumb and pointer finger, squeezing a bit. Louis shivers, goose bumps rising on his arms as he moans softly and the noise goes straight to Harry’s cock, making it ache and throb for contact. Harry licks his lips before pushing Louis’ shirt up over his head and throwing to the floor. Leaning forward, Harry lets his tongue trail around Louis’ nipple before he takes it in his mouth, sucking on it lightly while pushing on his shoulder so that he’s lying on the bed now.

Louis’ hands tangle into Harry’s curls, eyes squeezed shut as soft, sighs slip past his lips at the pleasure. Harry pulls away and kisses up, biting the skin on Louis’ neck and sucking on the skin harshly. Louis bites his lip and slides his hand down Harry’s back, clawing at his back through his shirt. The sting still makes Harry moan into Louis’ neck, eyes fluttering shut for a moment. 

His eyes open, looking at the marks he left on his best friend’s neck. They were already turning a dark purple color, obviously in the form of bite marks. “Fuck, Lou.” Harry breathes out, pressing his lips to below Louis’ ear while rubbing his prominent bulge against Louis’ leg. “I wanna suck you off so bad, can I suck you off?”

His eyes dart up to Louis’ face, searching for an answer. When Louis nodded, Harry couldn’t help but lean forward and press their lips together. His hand tangles in Louis’ hair, his lips moving against Louis’ and fuck. Louis is actually enjoying this and he can’t even say that he isn’t because Harry can feel his hard on through his sweatpants, pressing up against Harry’s leg. His hands slide up against Harry’s cheek, caressing it as they deepen the kiss. Louis licks into Harry’s mouth, a little moan slipping past his lips into the curly haired boy’s mouth.

Harry slides his hand from Louis’ hair down to the waist of his pants, sliding his hand under them. His skin is warm and Harry wants to lick it, bite it, and have his mouth be near it at all. When Harry pulls away from the kiss, both boys are panting, their breath brushing against each other’s faces.

Pushing the sweatpants down Louis’ legs, Harry kisses down his thighs, looking up at Louis through his eyelashes. Once the sweatpants are pooled at the bottom of Louis’ feet on the floor, Harry takes Louis’ cock in his hand and starts pumping it. Louis lets out a moan then covers his face with his arms, moaning louder and louder the quicker Harry moves his hand.

Harry licks at the bit of pre cum at the head of Louis’ cock, causing Louis to groan low as he reaches down and slides his hand into Harry’s thick curls. Letting out a small moan when Louis tugs his hair, Harry leans down further and takes the head of Louis’ dick in his mouth. He bobs his head, letting his tongue lick down the shaft until he couldn’t take anymore, using his hand the pump the rest.

Louis whimpered loudly, pushing up into Harry’s mouth and making the boy gag. He pulls his hips back quick, looking at Harry with worry. “Oh shit, H, I’m sorry, fuck! Are you okay?” Harry stops coughing quickly, wiping away the tears that welled up in his eyes. Nodding he leans forward, letting his rub up Louis’ dick until he gets to the head and takes it all in his mouth. He shuts his eyes and tries his best to take all of Louis into his mouth, moaning loudly when he gets most of it in.

Louis is panting and moaning and trying to hold his hips down because Harry’s mouth is so fucking good, so warm so wet so fucking amazing. “Oh my god, Harry. Fuck, holy shit. You’re so fucking good, holy fuck. Fuck!”

Tugging on Harry’s hair, he moans and throws his head back, putting all of his hickies on display which just makes Harry get harder and bobs his head quicker, taking Louis’ cock deeper in his mouth each time. “Fuck, Harry! I’m gonna come, fuck fuck fuck.” Louis is shocked when Harry doesn’t pull of but instead keeps bobbing his head, like he wants Louis’ cum in his mouth, wants to taste it and wants to make Louis feel good.

Louis comes with a loud whimper and a tug of Harry’s hair. Harry just moans at the feeling, letting his eyes flutter shut.

Harry waits until Louis’ done to pull away, swallowing it all while looking into Louis’ eyes. He blushes and ducks his head but Louis is quick to pull his face up and press their lips together. Harry’s arms wrap around Louis’s neck and he is in heaven, simply soaring. Louis pulls away from the kiss, pressing his forehead to Harry’s. “Can I fuck you?”

Louis’ voice is soft and gentle, his hands sliding down to his arse and squeezing it. Harry bites his lips and nods, moving to straddle Louis’ leg. Louis smirks and leans his back against the headboard as he watches Harry stand up on the bed, sliding his jeans and boxers down his legs. Harry throws them onto the floor and squats down on his knees. “Do you have any like..lube?” Louis bites his lip and nods, reaching over into the side table next to his bed and opening the drawer, taking out the tiny bottle and a condom. “I had some extra money on an order so I could get free shipping.” He shrugs and chuckles, taking the cap off and squirting some on his fingers. Reaching between Harry’s thighs, he brushes his pointer finger against Harry’s rim. Harry’s breath hitches and he pushes his ass back towards Louis’ finger. Louis chuckles under his breath, muttering a soft “Eager.” as he coats Harry’s rim in lube.

He pushes his finger into Harry, wiggling it around. “Wow.” Is all he can say as he watches Harry’s eyes shut, mouth falling open with a moan slipping through. “Y-yeah, gimme more.” Louis’ face contorts with shock as he looks at Harry. “Shouldn’t we like, wait? Isn’t it gonna hurt?” Opening his eyes , Harry shakes his head and pushes back against Louis’ one finger like he is riding it and Louis swears that he could have came from just watching Harry do that. “How do you know though?” Harry looks him in the eyes, grinding against his finger for a moment before he responds. “’Cause I do this to myself all the time.”

Louis’ jaw drops and he groans, sliding another finger in beside the other one. He scissors them and Harry almost purrs in pleasure. Louis thrusts his fingers in and out of Harry until the curly haired boy is begging for Louis to fuck him with small pleas and moaning.

Louis is quick to slide a condom down his hard cock and put some lube on himself. Harry chews on his bottom lip for a moment before sinking down onto Louis’ cock. They both moan loud as Louis holds Harry’s hips and pushes up into him gently. “Oh my god.” Harry moans, leaning his head forward to rest on Louis’ shoulder as he finds himself fully seated in Louis’ lap. “I know, fuck,” Louis gasps in response, grinding up into Harry because he couldn’t even stop himself.

Whimpering, Harry pulls his face away and bites his lip, starting to move his hips up and down. Small moans slip out of his mouth as he rides Louis and neither can believe this is really. Louis’ cock is so thick and hard inside of Harry, hitting his prostate and making him moan out in pleasure while Louis is moaning loud because Harry is so fucking tight and warm and riding Louis better than any girl ever has. 

Harry’s dick is bobbing, red and hard between them. Louis leans forward and starts sucking on Harry’s neck while his hand slides to take Harry’s cock in his hand. He pumps it as he bites the skin on Harry’s collarbones. The only sound in the room now is Harry’s loud, wanton moans and his skin slapping against Louis’. “Fuck, Lou, you feel so..good.” Harry sighs out, biting his lip and closing his eyes, tilting his head back. Louis smirks at his words, licking the new love bite that he left on Harry’s neck.

“I’m really close, Harry.” He moans into his neck, pushing his hips up into Harry and making the boy moan loud and nod while saying, “Me too, Lou..so fucking close, Fuck.”

Harry’s orgasm hits him hard, ecstasy rocking through him as his come gets all on Louis’ chest and his own stomach. Louis groans and holds Harry’s hips tightly, feeling Harry’s orgasm around his cock. “Shit.” He pants before coming, biting at Harry’s neck as he does so.

The room is silent besides their panting as Harry pulls off of Louis’ lap, collapsing next to him and laying his head on his chest. “Wow.” Louis nods as he pulls the condom off and ties it up, dropping it into the waste bin next to his bed. “I know.” His arm falls around Harry’s shoulders and he hesitates a moment before kissing the top of the curly haired boy’s head. Harry just blushes and snuggles closer, looking at the tv to see that the ending credits are rolling now. “We missed the movie.”

“I had more fun with that, if we’re being honest here.” Harry laughs and looks up to see Louis smiling. “You seem to enjoy it since you still have my come on you.” Louis looks down and back up at Harry, shrugging. “I just had my dick up your arse, there isn’t really anything that can phase me anymore.” Harry laughs and hits his chest playfully before Louis laughs and starts to push himself up. “Just kidding, this is rather disgusting so I’ll be right back.”

He leaves Harry in his room while he goes to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Harry lets his head fall back against Louis’ pillow and he stares at the ceiling in disbelief. He just had sex with his best friend who he has been in love with since he was 14. “Fuck fuck fuck.” He mutters, standing up and sliding his pants on. He picks his shirt up, tugging it on quickly as he slips his shoes on and grabs his backpack. “What you’re gonna shag me then run out while I’m in the bathroom?” Louis tsks as he walks through the door, a deep blush rushing to Harry’s cheeks. He turns quickly to see Louis with his boxer on, stomach cleaned off with water still glistening against the tanned boy’s skin. “N-no, it wasn’t like that. I just..I..I’m sorry, Louis. I’m sorry that happened, I was being stupid.” 

Louis’ eyebrows knit together in confusion and he shakes his head. “Harry, no? That isn’t..no, don’t apologize. I like..liked it? Enjoyed it, whatever. I thought that was kind of obvious though.”

“You’re straight.” Louis shrugs at Harry’s words and leans against the door frame, flicking his hair jokingly. “I don’t like to subscribe to labels.” Harry lets his face fall straight and he rolls his eyes, shaking his head. “Now is definitely not a time to quote Nick and Norah’s Infinite Playlist, Louis.” Harry licks his lips and turns back to Louis. “Can’t you just take this seriously? I’m trying not to get my heart broken here.”

Louis sighs and walks over to Harry, looking him in the eyes. “Listen, Hazz. This is like..I’m pretty sure now that I’m gay. At least a little bit and maybe we could like, try out new things together?” Harry shakes his head in shock, looking at Louis In confusion. “Are you like, serious?” His eyes flicker over Louis’ face, trying to detect any signs of lying because he knows Louis’ good at this and everyone knows how quickly Louis can turn something into a joke. But Louis just grins and nods, hitting Harry’s shoulder with his fist playfully. “As a heart attack.”

“So you want to like..do it again?” Harry asks, blushing. Louis just smirks and leans down to kiss Harry deep and hard, before pulling him back onto the bed with him. “Fuck yeah.” He responds before biting Harry’s neck, making the younger boy moan loud. “I was hoping you’d ask. You’re an amazing shag.”

Blushing, Harry flicks Louis’s nipple and rolls his eyes. “Don’t be crude.” Louis raises his eyebrows and pushes Harry down, using his free hand to unbutton Harry’s pants. “Really? Then I guess I won’t suck you off, hm?” Harry bites his lip, his blush deepening as he pushes his hips up. “Wait, what? I take it back. Be crude.”

With a small smirk, Louis chuckles under his breath before pushing Harry’s jeans and boxers down to his mid thigh. “Mm, wanna get your cock sucked then?” Harry lets his head fall back as he throws his arm over his face, groaning in embarrassment. “Looouis. Will you please ju-“ His sentence is cut off when he feels Louis’ tongue drag across the head of his cock. “Fuck” He breathe out, dropping his arm to grip the sheets. He lifts his head up watching as Louis licks up the length of his dick, moaning in a way that makes Harry want to grip his hair and fuck his throat until he can’t talk but he knows he can’t do that; this is the first time Louis has ever done it and Harry can’t ruin the chance to have Louis do this to him again after this.

Louis’ mouth wraps around his dick and he bobs his head, gagging a bit but not pulling off. Harry whimpers in pleasure, reaching his hand down to knot in Louis’ hair. He tugs on it gently, making the boy moan around him and start bobbing his head even quicker. His tongue slides against Harry’s shaft in a way that makes Harry’s toes curls. “You’re doing s-so good, fuck.”

Louis looks up at Harry, obviously trying not to smirk as his blue eyes meet Harry’s green. Harry runs his hand through Louis’ hair, fingers tips scratching against his forehead. Louis moans and lets his eyes flutter shut as he takes Harry deeper in his mouth. “Oh my god.” Harry groans low, bucking up into Louis’ mouth slightly. “I’m gonna come, fuck.” To Harry’s dismay, Louis pulls off of his dick and starts pumping it with his hand. “Want you to come on my face.”

Okay, maybe Harry didn’t really mind anymore.

When Harry starts to come, Louis bites his lip and lets his eye flutter shut. Loud moans slip out of Harry’s mouth as he grips the sheets in his fists, watching his come streak against Louis’ face. It slides down his cheeks and when he’s done, Louis leans forward, licking at the head as if he was cleaning Harry up. “So fucking hot, Lou.” Harry pants, eyes shut and head back against the pillow as he strokes Louis’ hair.

“Aw, is baby Harry gonna sleep after an orgasm?” Louis snorts, pulling Harry’s pants up for him before standing up. “I’ll be back, I have to get all your spunk off my face.” Harry groans and rolls onto his stomach so that his face is in a pillow. “Why do you have to be so embarrassing?” Louis swats Harry’s ass before walking away, sing-songing. “It’s part of my chaaaarm!”


End file.
